Five Nights at Freddy's: The Horror Attraction
by Creep E. Coyote
Summary: The third story in the series, this takes place at Fazbear's Fright. It starts out with Purple Guy dismantling the animatronics, and then getting crushed by the Springtrap suit. The Phantom animatronics all meet up, and eventually run into Springtrap as well. (In this story, the Phantoms are really the souls of the children, in the form of the animatronics that each one possessed.)


_**Five Nights at Freddy's: The Horror Attraction**_

by Roman Vittorio Marchetti

Previously in Five Nights at Freddy's:

After Timothy and the others received the "Gift of Life", they woke up as the animatronics in the Parts & Service room. Angry at the Puppet for what he did to them, the four animatronics set out to find him.

When they were checking through rooms, Bonnie met up with Toy Chica, and after a brief chat, she agreed to take Bonnie to the Puppet. Once the two arrived at the Prize Corner, Toy Freddy spotted them and was a little wary of Bonnie. But Toy Chica convinced him that Bonnie was her friend, albeit he could get quite mad at times.

Meanwhile, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy met up with Mangle and Mangle led them to Toy Freddy and the others. Once they were all reunited, Freddy told Toy Freddy that he knew that they were attempting to murder the security guard at night. So Toy Freddy told them that the reason for why they do so is because the purple man had tampered with their facial recognition systems so that they could not discern adults, and he did this to lure Timothy and the others with the Golden Freddy suit and kill them. As Toy Freddy and his bandmates know this, they couldn't find out where the purple man was, as their facial recognition systems were tampered with, but they did know that the purple man was a night guard, so just to be sure that the current night guard was the purple man, they kill him.

After knowing this news, Freddy and his friends were offered to try to kill the security guard too. All things considered, Freddy accepted and they all set off to kill the current night guard. Once Toy Chica attempted to, however, the guard insulted her quite harshly, and that caused her to leave sadly. Bonnie, furious at this, grabbed the guard tight around the throat and starngled him to death, then left to go find Toy Chica and see if she was all right. Once he found her, he gave her a Bonnie plushie out of kindness, and after spending a little time together, they grew to love each other.

Eventually, a new night guard arrived, and he was known as Jeremy Fitzgerald. He was able to hold his own against the animatronics and survive for six nights, until which the manager told Jeremy that the pizzeria was shutting down for good.

After hearing this news, Toy Freddy told the other animatronics about it, and they were devastated. Once they were all put into storage crates, Mangle broke out and helped the others get free, but then four men spotted them and they had to freeze. One of the men was the purple man, and he said that the Toy animatronics had to be scrapped now, but Freddy and the others would not and would instead be used for another restaurant.

Demolition and Retribution

It was night. The restaurant was closed. Everything was silent and shadows infested the halls.

Freddy looked around. He was still in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, however it looked in ruins. The ceilings were withered, and water was dripping through, making puddles on the ground. Mice ran across the floor, and the sound of thunder and the flash of lighting happened every so often from outside.

Freddy got off the Show Stage and looked at his friends, Bonnie and Chica. They were stiff, unmoving, and seemingly unconcerned that the restaurant was in shambles.

"Bonnie? Chica?" said Freddy cautiously. "Are you guys aware about what happened here?"

No reply.

Freddy sighed and started to walk down a hallway. As he entered it, he saw a dark form in the middle of it.

It was a purple Freddy Fazbear.

"Hey, are you Golden Freddy?" Freddy asked the purple Freddy. "Who are you?"

"Follow me," the purple Freddy said. He turned around and started walking away.

Freddy paused, unsure of what to do. This Freddy character could be leading him into a trap, but he could also be helping him. Freddy wasn't sure what this purple Freddy's intentions were. But he started down the hallway and began to follow the purple Freddy.

With every new room they arrived in, the purple Freddy would say "Follow me" again, still walking, and Freddy would continue to follow him. As they transversed through many different rooms, Freddy could see how much this restaurant was ruined.

Soon, the purple Freddy walked into a wall and suddenly vanished. Freddy paused. He started to follow the purple Freddy, but he couldn't seem to get through the wall where he went.

Freddy started to walk away, but all of a sudden, the purple man ran out of the wall with a shrill battle cry and attacked Freddy, pounding him to pieces with some sort of utensil or with his bare hands, Freddy wasn't sure with what. And in seconds, Freddy was lying in ruins on the ground.

He didn't even have time to act.

It all happened so fast.

Bonnie twitched his head slightly and looked around. The restaurant seemed to have been badly damaged in some way, through rot of some sort.

"Hey, Freddy," said Bonnie, "do you know what happened here? Why's the place so wrecked up?"

There was no response.

"Freddy, yo?" Bonnie looked to the left, and had just acknowledged that Freddy was gone.

"Freddy?" he called, getting off the Show Stage and walking down a hall. A purple Freddy was standing at the end of the hall.

"Freddy?" said Bonnie. "Is that you?"

"Follow me," said the purple Freddy, turning and walking away.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, catching up to him. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me," said the purple Freddy again.

"Never mind," said Bonnie. He followed the purple Freddy into a few more rooms.

"Follow me," said the purple Freddy, entering another room.

"I _get_ it, Fred! Shut up! I _am_ following you-" Bonnie stopped when he saw something lying in ruins on the floor. He looked down and gasped when he saw that it was the broken pieces of Freddy.

"Freddy!" said Bonnie, rushing to Freddy's head. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Freddy didn't reply.

"Hey!" Bonnie yelled, looking up again. "Did you do this to Freddy? Because if you did, I am so gonna kick your-"

But the purple Freddy was gone.

"Oh, right, you still want me to follow you," said Bonnie, rolling his eyes and walking towards the wall. But he couldn't seem to enter it.

"Hey, what the hell?" he said in surprise. "Let me in, dude! I saw you go in there! You want me to follow you, right? C'mon, lower the forcefeild already!" Bonnie sighed and shook his head. "Fine, whatever. I'll just find my own way around it." He turned away and started down the way he came, but the purple man suddenly ran out of the room Bonnie tried to enter.

"Hey!" said Bonnie in surprise. But before he could do anything, the purple man had already dismantled him. Bonnie tried to speak, but no words came out.

His voice box had been broken.

As he was.

Chica blinked her eyes, swiveling them left, then right, then she looked to the right. "Freddy? Bonnie?"

But Freddy and Bonnie were gone.

"Guys?" said Chica, stepping off the Show Stage. "Where are you?" She peered down a hallway and caught sight of what looked like Freddy, though he looked like he was shrouded in shadow.

"Freddy!" she said. "There you are!"

"Follow me," said Freddy, walking away from her.

"Follow...? Are you going to take me to Bonnie and Foxy? Great! I'm coming!" she called, dashing down the hall in the direction that Freddy was going.

Soon, Freddy entered walked through another room, but Chica didn't even try to go into it.

She was too horrified by what she saw laid out on the floor.

Freddy and Bonnie.

Broken.

"Freddy! Bonnie!" Chica cried. She knelt down, briefly picking up a piece of Freddy's leg, then dropping it and looking up at the other Freddy, the purple one. "Who did this to them? Did you do it?"

"Follow me," said the purple Freddy as he walked into a wall.

"... Yeah, okay," said Chica, getting up and following him. She stopped outside the wall, confused.

"Hey, I can't enter." She tried to move forward, but she couldn't. "It's as if... there's something preventing me." She looked back and started to walk away. "Maybe I can find out what's causing me to-"

The purple man ran out of the wall and started to tear her apart. Chica let out a shrill cry and fell to pieces on the ground like a dead thing.

Foxy awoke in the Pirate's Cove, as he always did. Getting off the stage, he immediately headed for the Show Stage where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica normally were.

"Freddy?" said Foxy. "It be night time, lad. Be ye off that stage already?"

As he reached the Show Stage, Foxy could see that Freddy was gone, and Bonnie and Chica were too.

"All right, so ye be gone already," said Foxy quietly. "Freddy? Where ye be?" He turned and saw what looked like Freddy standing at the end of a hallway.

"Freddy? Be that ye standin' thar in the shadows?"

"Follow me," said Freddy, turning and walking away.

"... Okay, lad," said Foxy, following Freddy. "But where we be goin'?"

Freddy simply answered with "Follow me."

The pair kept walking until Freddy brought Foxy into a room with the pieces of animatronics on the ground. Upon closer inspection, Foxy saw that these were the pieces of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"WHAT?" said Foxy in shock. "What happened ta ye? Who did this?"

"Follow me," said the other Freddy, walking into a wall.

"Is that where the killer o' me friends be hidin'?" Foxy asked as he started to follow the other Freddy. But he couldn't pass through the wall that the other Freddy went into.

"What the heck?" said Foxy. He tried to move forward, but he seemed strictly unable to. Sighing with exasperation, Foxy turned away and started to walk away, but the purple man dashed into the room and attacked Foxy.

"Hey!" Foxy yelled. "It be _ye_! Avast thar, ye landlubber! Belay that, ye-"

He couldn't get the rest out.

He had met the same fate as his friends: in pieces on the ground.

When Carolyn awoke finally, she wasn't in the body of Golden Freddy anymore. She was a spirit, all on her own.

"Where... am I?" she whispered, looking around. She soon realized that she was in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, though it seemed in bad shape.

"Are the other animatronics around? Freddy? Is anyone there?" Carolyn drifted from room to room, searching for her friends.

Soon, she could hear Timothy's voice speaking, in a strained manner: "You can't leave... you can _never_ leave..."

And then Toby's voice, also strained: "You did this to us..."

And then Oliver's irritated one: "You killed us..."

And Samantha was just timidly crying.

"Guys?" said Carolyn, floating towards the direction of the voices. She entered a room with the remains of all four of the animatronics on the ground, and in a doorway just in front of her, she saw the spirits of Timothy, Oliver, Samantha, and Toby hovering. She floated curiously into the room, and she saw what the four ghosts were trying to keep in.

It was the purple man.

"What? No!" said the purple man in surprise, as he realized that another spirit had entered the room. "Not another one!"

"Oh. It's _you_ ," said Carolyn in a slow and casual manner. "It's been a long time. How have you been? I've been pretty busy being dead. You know... after you _murdered_ me!"

"Get away! Get the hell away from me!" The purple man started to run away from Carolyn, who chased after him through the room. "Wait..." He spotted a ratty-looking yellow animatronic bunny suit sitting up against the wall. With a sinister sneer, he dashed past Carolyn and got into the suit. Then he stood up, looked at the ghosts, and started to laugh.

"Ha ha... HA HA HA HA HA!" he laughed. "You stupid ghosts! You're just like the animatronics... wear a suit, and they don't recognize you! You're so flippin' clueless..."

Something gave in the suit.

The purple man paused, waiting. He heard something else in the suit give a little, then a slight _poing_ , like the sound of a spring. The suit suddenly felt slightly tighter.

"Wait..." said the purple man. He suddenly remembered the thing about this particular yellow bunny suit. He remembered why it had been put in storage and never to be used again.

If there was any sort of moisture within the suit, it would loosen the spring locks, and then... and then...

The human inside of it would get crushed.

Before the purple man even had time to act, all of his blood burst through his skin and out of the suit as every spring lock in the suit jabbed hard at his flesh, pointy pieces of metal stabbing hard into him, splitting his stomach open, his entrails running out. He opened his mouth to scream in pain, and as he did, four metal prongs ripped up through his lower jaw, stabbing into the gums of his upper jaw and breaking through his teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" the purple man screamed. "H... HELP ME... HELP ME! AAAAAARRRGGGGHHH..." As more and more of the spring locks gouged deeper and deeper into him, he could feel them striking every vital nerve, twisting through his brain, puncturing his lungs, spearing his heart. He could start to feel his eyes being popped out of their sockets as the sockets themselves began to get cracked and broken from the terrible crushing force.

" _Unh... unh..._ " The purple man moaned in agony, coughing weakly, falling to his knees, then collapsed onto the floor, massive waves of pain washing over him again and again. He struggled to move, but his muscles weren't working right. He shuddered violently as he began to die in the puddle of his own blood.

And then the five spirits of the purple man's victims slowly faded away.

Finding Each Other

Timothy looked around and took in his surroundings. He was pretty sure that he was in another restaurant, but it looked more like a sewer. The walls were yellowish-green and looked to be rotting in between its bricks. Wires hung from random areas on the ceiling and there was a musty smell. The place seemed... dead.

"Where... am I?" Timothy asked himself, and then blinked in surprise. His voice seemed ancient, echoing, a bit distant. Not like his normal voice.

"What... what happened to my voice?" he said, and its tone was the same. Timothy couldn't understand it; why did he sound so _ancient_ all of a sudden?

Timothy looked down at himself and cried out in shock. His body was that of Freddy's, and it was dark, almost black, as if he was burnt. His right leg was half gone, visibly broken at the knee. Charred ash dotted his body, yet none fell on the floor. Timothy tried to wipe some of the ash off, but his hand went right through him.

It was as if he wasn't even there.

"I'm like a... _phantom_ ," Timothy whispered. Then he surveyed the room cautiously.

"Guys?" Phantom Freddy said quietly, and then louder. "Guys!"

"Timothy?" came the voice of Samantha. "Where are we?"

"I'm not Timothy," said Phantom Freddy. "I'm Freddy... I think."

"Well, what do you mean, 'you think'?" Samantha asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm all black and charred," said Phantom Freddy. "I look like I've just been through the incinerator."

Samantha gasped. "Me too!" Then there was a pause. "... Do you know where we are?"

"I don't know," said Phantom Freddy. "What are your surroundings?"

"I... think I'm in a sewer." Samantha sniffed. "It stinks in here."

"That's what I thought!" said Phantom Freddy. "But we're actually in another restaurant, I think. Just keep talking, I'll find you." He walked through the dark halls in the direction of Samantha's voice.

"Um... what should I say?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know," said Phantom Freddy. He rounded the corner and there she was. "Actually, you don't have to. I see you now." He saw that Samantha looked like Chica, and she was burnt too, just like him, with only two white glowing dots to serve as eyes.

Samantha looked over at him and gasped. "Wow, Timothy, you look just like Freddy. How come?"

"I think it's because I had possessed Freddy before," said Phantom Freddy. "Our bodies got destroyed by the purple man, remember? And then we appeared and he got crushed in the yellow bunny animatronic suit, and we faded away. And when we woke up, we're these things.

"But you're all burnt up too?" said Phantom Freddy. "Just like me? I... I can't believe this! How did this happen?"

"I... I don't think it was a fire that burned us or something," said Phantom Chica. "But then... I don't know how... why are we in one piece now? Did the staff remake us?"

"No, I think..." Phantom Freddy swallowed shakily and stole some air. "... we're ghosts. I tried to rub some ash off me, and my hand went through my stomach. You try."

In confusion, Phantom Chica reached down and tried to touch her bib, but her hand passed right through it. Her white dots of eyes grew more intense and her mouth opened in surprise.

"Oh my gosh," she said quietly, terrified. "I'm a ghost?"

"I think so," Phantom Freddy replied. "Hey, do you know where Oliver or Toby are?"

"... No," she said. "Well... maybe. I think I did hear Oliver's voice, but it feels like it was a few days ago, I think. I'm not sure. I do know that it was quite a while in the past."

"And Toby?"

"One hundred percent unsure."

"All right, then," said Phantom Freddy. "Show me where you heard Oliver's voice."

"Come with me," said Phantom Chica, beckoning and leading him to a long hallway. At the end, Phantom Freddy could see Bonnie, but his arms and legs were gone, and he didn't have any eyes. There was, however, a bright white light shining from his right eye socket.

"Oliver!" said Phantom Freddy, running up to him. "What happened to you?"

"He doesn't answer now," said Phantom Chica. "I think it's because there's no endoskeleton inside of him; he can't move around, and he's got no voicebox to speak with."

"Oh, Oliver..." Phantom Freddy reached out to touch his face, but his hand passed through him, and Phantom Freddy retracted his hand as if he'd been singed. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. His soul must've been put at rest, then."

"But why haven't _we_?" Phantom Chica asked.

"We have," said Phantom Freddy. "The purple man died, remember? But why we're still down here in this... _place_... is beyond me."

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Although these weren't normal footsteps; they were clanging, metal-sounding, and echoing, as if a robot was walking around in a tunnel.

"What's that?" Phantom Freddy asked aloud.

"I think it's Toby," said Phantom Chica excitedly. "Yeah! Because Toby possessed Foxy, and Foxy isn't wearing his suit on his legs and feet, and his metal feet are stepping on the hard floor!"

"Brilliant!" said Phantom Freddy. "Good work, Samantha! Toby!" He turned to the hall and started down it.

"Ahoy?" came the reply. "Who that be?"

"It's me," said Phantom Freddy, "Timothy. I'm here, and so's Samantha. But we look like-"

"The animatronics, aye," said Foxy, coming from around the corner. "I be one, too. Would ye care ta explain what happened ta me?"

Foxy's texture was the same as Phantom Freddy's and Phantom Chica's; burnt and charred beyond recognition. Foxy's left eye was just a glowing white dot, and in place of his eyepatch was just pitch black shadow.

"Y... YOU TOO?!" Phantom Freddy cried out.

"What do ye mean, 'me too'?" Phantom Foxy asked. "Oh what, 'cause I be all scarred up like ye?"

"Yeah," said Phantom Freddy. "And Samantha, too. We're like phantoms now."

"Well, aye," said Phantom Foxy. "But I was really wantin' ta ask ye where me right arm be off ta?"

"Your... right arm?" said Phantom Freddy slowly, and then finally noticed that Phantom Foxy's left arm was severed at the elbow, metal pieces protruding from the socket.

"Aye," said Phantom Foxy. "Also, do ye know where Oliver be?"

"He's... kinda wrecked up," said Phantom Freddy. "He..."

"He's missing his limbs," said Phantom Chica, "along with his endoskeleton. His eyes are gone as a result, and a bright light is in his right eye."

"Hmm," said Phantom Foxy. "Well, that be sorry news. Do ye know where the Toy animatronics be, fer that matt'r?"

"No," said Phantom Freddy. "The Toy animatronics were scrapped, remember?"

"Not scrapped," said a voice behind them. "Merely misplaced."

All That Remained

Phantom Freddy turned around in shock and saw the Puppet standing there. He was burnt and charred too, the white dots in his eyes even more intense than before but the rest of him still in one piece.

"Puppet!" said Phantom Freddy. "You're here? I can't believe you survived!"

"Survived what? The scrapping?" said Phantom Puppet. "Of course. I had gotten crushed completely, but I'm not alone. There were others that came back with me, too."

"Really?" said Phantom Foxy. "Well, who did survive?"

"Mangle and BB," said Phantom Puppet. "I can show you where they are, if you want."

"Of course!" said Phantom Freddy. "We'd like to see them again."

"Okay, then," said Phantom Puppet. "Just follow me." He turned and started leading the others down the hall. At the end of a hall, There was Foxy's solid animatronic head hung on the wall, with a light in his left eye, similar to Bonnie.

"Is that me?" said Foxy as he passed by. " _Ecchhh_. I like meself better _this_ way."

"Here we are!" said Phantom Puppet, rounding a corner and stepping into a room. Freddy went around the corner too and he gasped in surprise.

Mangle and BB _were_ in the room, but they had a black, charred look to them too, as if they had burned. Mangle had both her eyes as white dots, as did BB.

"Ah, Foxy," said Phantom Mangle, smiling. "Foxina's _so_ happy to see you again."

"Aye, lass," said Phantom Foxy. "As am I fer ye."

"Foxy!" said Phantom BB happily, running up to him to hug his legs, but he passed right through him. Phantom BB stepped back and stared up at Phantom Foxy. "I can't believe you're here! How did you get here?"

"I not actually be Foxy anymore," said Phantom Foxy, kneeling down. "I be Toby now, 'cause it just be me human soul 'ere. An' I just sorta... appeared, laddie. We be ghosts now. That be why ye passed clear through me just now. I be sorry ta say it, but it be true." He stood up again.

" _Ghosts_?!" said Phantom BB in shock. "I'm... a _ghost_?!"

"Yep," said Phantom Puppet. "The previous restaurant got destroyed with a big wrecking ball, remember? And before the staff could scrap _us_ , we went down with the place. So now, we're just ghosts. Don't you remember? I remember clear as day."

"Wait... wait..." said Phantom Mangle, thinking hard. "Foxina's remembering something... yes! Foxina recalls now. Puppet, BB, and Foxina were in a dark room, and there were the sound of shouting voices from outside. And then, all of a sudden, there was a loud crashing noise, and... that was all Foxina remembered before waking up here with these two."

"Hmm," said Phantom Freddy. "Well, that confirms it now. Were there any others that came back?"

"Um... none that Foxina knows," said Phantom Mangle. "Thought there might've been some that we don't know about."

"Do you know where Freddy is?" Phantom Freddy asked. "Like, since we're ghosts, do you know where the physical form of the animatronic that I was haunting is?"

"Yeah... yeah, Foxina knows," said Mangle, beckoning down a hall. "Follow Foxina." She turned and headed down the hall. The other Phantoms went down the hall right after her.

Mangle led them towards a security Office and stopped by a large window looking into it. She crouched her head down until just her white dots of eyes were peeking into the Office. "Watch out. There might be a night guard here."

However, there wasn't any guard. The Office was left vacant.

"Okay, then," said Mangle. She straightened up again and crept towards the doorway. By the doorway was some sort of a suit rack, the empty body of a Freddy suit hanging on it. The arms and legs were removed, leaving only the body and head.

" _No_..." Phantom Freddy gasped. "Don't tell me... tell me this isn't what my body's become!"

"Foxina's very sorry," said Mangle, shaking her head sadly, "but it's true. That's what's left of it."

"I can't believe it," said Phantom Freddy. "I can't believe it happened to me, too. I found Oliver, and he was just like this, except that he had a light in his right eye."

"Ahem!" said Phantom Chica. " _I_ found him. I just showed you where he was."

"Well, why doesn't the remains of your suit have a light in _its_ eye, too?" Phantom Puppet asked.

Before Phantom Freddy could answer, a sound resonated throughout the room.

"Wait," said Phantom Chica. "Do you hear that?"

Phantom Mangle stopped and listened intently. There it was again: footsteps.

"Who _else_ is in here?" said Phantom Freddy. He stepped to the doorway and peered down it. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Timothy!" Phantom Chica whisper-yelled. "Don't do that! Whatever's out there might be hostile!"

The footsteps sounded again, this time closer, as if whatever was making them was coming towards them.

"Too late," said Phantom Foxy. "It heard us."

Phantom Freddy and the others braced themselves for whatever hellspawn came lumbering through the doorway.

Springtrap

The thing stepped into the room.

Looking at it, Phantom Freddy didn't know _what_ it was supposed to be.

It looked like the remains of an animatronic rabbit, scarred up and pieces missing from his fur, including a gash going from the top of his right eye to the bottom of it, and a smaller gash going along his left eye. Wires hung in various places on his body, and he didn't appear to have any lips; all that was left of them was just craggly skin, as if they had been ripped away. As a result, he had a wide, cracked-toothed grin that stretched from one corner of his head to the other. His right ear was snapped off midway, and his glowing eyes looked organic, almost human-like, though still bionic.

"Um..." said Phantom Freddy, "...hello?"

''Well, well, well,'' said the bunny, putting his hands behind his back. ''Look at you, all here together. Well how _convenient_.'' His voice sounded scratchy and sinister, with a hint of senility.

"Um..." Phantom Freddy slowly looked at the others, then back at the bunny. "... Hi. I'm Timothy, and this is Samantha, Toby, Balloon Boy, the Puppet, and Mangle. Who are you?"

''Oh, it hurts me that you don't remember,'' said the bunny. ''But then again, I'm _always_ in pain. My name's Springtrap. _Now_ it is, anyway. But hear this: 'horribly mutilated within this very suit'. Does _that_ ring a bell?''

"... No," said Phantom Freddy. "What're you getting at?"

''I'm _saying_ ,'' Springtrap growled, stand on his tip-toes and easily dwarfing Phantom Freddy, ''that I _know_ you guys. And _you_ should know _me_.''

"We should?" said Phantom Freddy in surprise.

''Yes, you're _damn right_ you should!'' Springtrap yelled. ''You were (and still are) the spirits of the children that I murdered, and you chased me around the room until I went into this suit to hide, and then you faded away while the spring locks killed me! What am I saying? _You_ killed me!''

Phantom Freddy paused. "Oh, no."

"What? What?" Phantom Chica asked.

"Don't you see what's going on here?" Phantom Freddy said nervously to Phantom Chica. "He's saying he got killed in that suit, now he's moving around..."

" _Euuww_ ," said Phantom Chica, backing away a bit.

"The only thing between him and us is a fine layer of tattered steel," said Phantom Freddy. "Springtrap, say it isn't so."

''Oh, it be so,'' said Springtrap. Phantom Freddy winced and looked away.

''I'm back now, Timothy, and I'm _lovin' every minute of it_!'' said Springtrap.

"Can't you ever _leave_?" Phantom Freddy asked.

''Can't _you_?'' Springtrap shot back. ''No. You can't. You already killed me, so your souls _should_ be put at rest now. But I'm always gonna be here now, since the company decided on me staying once they found me in that back room.''

"But you're seriously the purple man?" Phantom Freddy asked.

''Why would you not believe me?'' Springtrap asked. ''I have proof.''

"What's the proof?" Phantom Balloon Boy asked.

''This,'' said Springtrap, grabbing the top half of his head and lifting it off.

Inside was the mummified corpse of the purple man. Twisted and broken, metal spring locks sticking into his brown, wrinkled flesh all over, his eyes popped out of their sockets, barely any teeth left, and likewise regarding his hair. Only a few short strands remained on his head.

"Eww," said Phantom Chica, covering her beak with her hand and wincing. "If I had my physical human form back, I would be puking all over the floor right now."

"Okay, okay, close your mouth now," said Phantom Freddy. Springtrap lowered the top half of his head and it shut with a _clack_.

''You know, now that I'm dead, the whole company's in jeopardy,'' said Springtrap. ''Do you even know what my job was?''

"A horror attraction?" Phantom Freddy asked.

''... Well _now_ it is, but I'm talking about _before_ , when I was, you know, _alive_ ,'' said Springtrap, hissing out the last word for emphasis. ''I had to make pre-recorded messages for the other night guards, and now, I can't do it anymore, thanks to the lot of you!''

"Wait," said Phantom Puppet. "You're Phone Guy?"

''Who's Phone Guy?'' Springtrap asked. ''What the hell're you talking about?''

"You're Phone Guy," said Phantom Freddy. "The human inside of you is who we call Phone Guy, and there's no other way you could move around like that unless you were being possessed. So, to the soul of Phone Guy, you're possessing the Springtrap animatronic, aren't you? Because there's no other way that the Springtrap suit can walk around on its own."

''... Yeah, that's right,'' said Springtrap. ''When I saw you guys, I was so scared I forgot about the faulty spring locks here. I got into the suit and died from them, and my soul possessed the Springtrap body. And ever since then, I've just _reffered_ to myself as Springtrap.''

"But why did you call yourself Springtrap?" Phantom Chica asked.

''Because I'm a spring suit, naturally, being able to be worn by an endoskeleton _or_ a human. I'm a _spring_ suit, and I'm _trap_ ped in it. Spring, trap. Springtrap. You see?''

"Yeah... yeah, I do now," said Phantom Chica.

"But how is that our fault?" Phantom Freddy asked.

''Do I need to spell it out for you?'' Springtrap said. ''Did getting killed caused your brain to stop functioning? Fine, I'll tell you. I may have been the one who went into the Springtrap suit, but why did I go there in the first place?''

"Because you forgot how the spring locks-"

'' _I was chased me in there_!'' Springtrap suddenly yelled. ''Because of _you_!''

"Me? How is that my fault, I was just standing in the doorway!"

''Exactly!'' Springtrap snarled. '' _You_ and the rest of your stupid little ghost friends were in the doorway, and you prevented me from leaving! If you had let me leave when I was in there, I never would have died!''

"Well, we were angry," said Phantom Freddy. "You did kill us, after all. Consider this payback."

"And anyways, you didn't _have_ to go into the Springtrap suit," Phantom Chica pointed out.

''Where else was I gonna go?'' said Springtrap. ''Out the window? It was locked and set up to an alarm system. Through the wall? Not unless I had something to smash through it. Out the door? _You guys were there_.''

"But we were ghosts!" said Phantom Freddy. "You could've just walked right through us!"

''No, I _couldn't've_!'' Springtrap yelled.

"And exactly why not?" Phantom Puppet asked.

''Hey, am I talking to you, pinhead?!'' said Springtrap. ''Am I?!''

Phantom Puppet just stared at him. "Please don't call me 'pinhead'."

''Be quiet!''

"Look," said Phantom Freddy exasperatingly, "who cares who may or may not have killed whom? We're all dead now, there's nothing more we can do to each other. Why don't we just put our past grievances behind us and try to work together?"

''No thanks,'' said Springtrap, folding his arms in front of his chest. ''The last time I listened to one of you guys, I ended up like this.''

"But see, it actually-" Phantom Freddy stopped when he heard a sound. He turned and listened.

It was the voice of a human.

"Okay, perfect," said Phantom Freddy. "Okay, listen, Springtrap. I've got an idea. You're so mad now, you feel like you wanna kill someone, right?"

''What gave it away?'' said Springtrap in a bored tone.

"Okay," said Phantom Freddy. "There's a night guard here right now. Vent your rage against him instead; this way, it'll actually _do_ something."

''What do you mean?'' Springtrap asked.

"I mean," Phantom Freddy replied, "that if you tried to vent your fury on us, it wouldn't do anything to us, because we're ghosts. But if you do so to the _guard_ , then it _would_ do something to him; it would kill him."

''I see,'' said Springtrap, smiling and rubbing his hands together. ''Yes, I think I like this plan.''

"Great!" said Phantom Freddy. "So let's go get him!"

Attack

Timothy and the other phantoms vanished, and Springtrap stepped into a hallway.

''All right, night guard,'' Springtrap hissed. ''Prepare to _die_.''

He could hear the guard flicking through the different cameras. When he flicked to the camera that displayed Springtrap, a light went on in the room. The light stayed on for a little longer than the others, then it blinked out. Shortly after, the laugh of a little boy was heard, behind Springtrap.

''Wait a second...'' said Springtrap, turning around and walking in the direction of the noise. A demonic smile spread on his face. ''Is there another child to kill? Wonderful, the guard can wait, then...''

But there was no child.

Springtrap's teeth gritted tightly together and he let out a low growl. ''That son of a b*tch _tricked_ me!'' He turned and ran back down the hall, transversing through a few more rooms.

Soon, he arrived at the Office. He could see the night guard sitting in the chair. Phantom Balloon Boy suddenly appeared and flung himself at the guard, letting out a shrieking roar. A red light started flashing in the room, and the guard started breathing heavily and fanning the air. He lifted up a Maintenance Panel and pressed a button on it.

"Stupid Air Vents," he muttered under his breath. "Why do they even go all faulty like this when one of these guys show up? It doesn't make sense."

Springtrap walked in front of the Office window, peering into the Office, and the red light stopped flashing and the guard set the Maintenance Panel down and looked at Springtrap. After a slight pause, he looked to the left and gasped in shock. Springtrap slid his gaze ever so slightly to the side and saw that Phantom Foxy was standing there.

The guard quickly looked away and looked at the monitor. Springtrap saw Phantom Foxy vanish, and Springtrap quickly dashed across the window and around the corner. When the guard lowered the monitor again and looked to the left, he saw Springtrap peeking around the doorway at him.

"Ahh!" said the guard in surprise. "... Okay! Hi there! I see you staring at me!"

 _Oh, really? Gee, I wasn't aware,_ thought Springtrap sarcastically.

"Okay, you," said the guard. "I can stare at you _all night_ if I want to. And really, I don't see how we can't just solve our problems just by silent communication..."

 _Yeah, here's some communication for you: F*CK YOU,_ Springtrap thought.

"So let me just say something to you: do me a solid and get the-" Before he could finish, the red light started flashing again.

"-Oh, no, NOT NOW!" said the guard. He quickly lifted the Maintenance Panel and pressed a button on it. A beeping was heard, and Springtrap quickly slipped into the room, hiding behind the Maintenance Panel. When the guard lowered it, Springtrap let out an inhuman roar and stepped towards him.

"NO GET AWAY!" the guard screamed, raising the Maintenance Panel and lowering it again, hitting Springtrap in the snout. Springtrap slapped the Maintenance Panel down, grabbed the guard by the shirt collar, and flung him across the room, into the wall. The guard scrambled to his feet and tried to dash past Springtrap, and he would have made it, if Springtrap hadn't swung his fist down into the guard's stomach. The guard fell to the ground, gripping his stomach and wincing. Springtrap grabbed him again and lifted him back onto his feet.

''You're dead,'' Springtrap snarled, and then he lunged.

Phantom Freddy was just passing by the window at that time and caught a glimpse of what Springtrap was doing to the guard.

" _Ecchh_ ," said Phantom Freddy, looking away.

Springtrap stood up and glanced out the window. ''Oh, hey, Timothy.''

"... Hey," Phantom Freddy finally managed. "Um... what did you do to him?"

''Take a look,'' said Springtrap, stepping back and grinning, pleased by his work.

Phantom Freddy looked at the guard and his white pupils went huge. Some of the other Phantoms appeared and witnessed the dead guard as well.

"That's gonna be a sight I'm _never_ gonna forget," Phantom Puppet winced.

''I know,'' said Springtrap happily. ''Isn't it great?''

"No, no it isn't," Phantom Freddy disagreed, shaking his head. "No, no greatness whatsoever."

"What happened?" Phantom Foxy asked, appearing in the room, and then saw the guard. "Ah, lad! What'd ye _do_ ta 'im?"

''Well,'' said Springtrap, ''first I took his lower jaw and-''

"Yeah, that was a rhetorical question," said Phantom Freddy, raising his hand. "No need to go into details in there. But, well, uh, how did it feel, to kill the guard?"

''Pret-ty good, I must say,'' said Springtrap, smiling. ''It gives me a taste of what my life was like back then.''

"We used to do that too, when we were the animatronics," said Phantom Freddy.

''You were the animatronics?'' Springtrap asked.

"Aye," said Phantom Foxy, "because _ye_ killed us, remember? Ye sent us all ta Davy Jones's locker, an' we ended up possessin' the animatronics when the Puppet gave us the oppor'tunity. But our bodies got scrapp'd, and now we be just our young uns' souls floatin' around."

''Yeah, I gathered that,'' said Springtrap, nodding.

The Torching

''Anyways,'' said Springtrap, ''when's another guard gonna come?''

"I don't know," said Phantom Freddy. "To be honest, I don't even know what time of day it is."

''Well, why don't you just go outside and check?'' Springtrap asked, gesturing to the door.

"Oh, yeah right," said Phantom Freddy, rolling his eyes. "Like I would ever go outside now. I'm a _ghost_ , Springtrap, everyone's gonna panic when they see me!"

'' _If_ they see you,'' Springtrap corrected, raising his index finger. ''No knowing for sure unless you go out there.''

"If you're so keen on it, why don't _you_ go out there?" Phantom Mangle asked.

''Because I'm supposed to stay inside,'' said Springtrap. ''Nice try, you can't get me out there.''

"You know what I just realized?" said Phantom BB.

''What?''

"You're a wuss."

''Am not.''

"Wussy bon, wussy bon," Phantom BB sang. "Springtrap is a wussy bon."

''SHUT UP!'' Springtrap yelled. ''I swear I'll tear you apart!''

"Yeah?" Phantom BB taunted. "You and what army?" He laughed.

''Son of a b*tch,'' Springtrap growled, then he lunged at Phantom BB. '' _You son of a b*tch!_ ''

Phantom BB screamed and started running away.

"Springtrap, belay that!" Phantom Foxy yelled.

''Get back here!'' Springtrap roared, charging after Phantom BB.

"Get away from me!" Phantom BB cried in terror.

''No!'' Springtrap yelled. ''I've had enough of you!''

"Foxy, help!" Phantom BB hollered as he ran down the hall.

"Springtrap!" Phantom Foxy yelled.

Springtrap didn't answer. He just kept running after Phantom BB.

Phantom BB slipped around a corner and tore down a hall, Springtrap in pursuit. He tried crawling behind the Bonnie prop, but Springtrap sought him out.

''You can't escape me!'' Springtrap yelled.

Phantom BB dashed behind some arcade machines and ducked down. He peeked around one of them, but Springtrap was nowhere in sight.

"Good," he whispered.

Suddenly, Phantom Chica's face appeared on one of the arcade screens.

"He's here!" she whispered.

Phantom BB looked around in terror, and suddenly saw two glowing eyes staring back at him.

''I'm still with you,'' came Springtrap's voice.

"No!" Phantom BB cried, jumping to his feet and running away.

"Can't catch him now," said Phantom Chica from on-screen, smiling.

Springtrap grumbled and ran after Phantom BB.

''You're dead meat,'' he snarled, whipping his gaze around the room.

Then, he heard the child's laugh again.

''What?!'' Springtrap yelled, looking in the direction of the noise. ''You think this is funny?!''

"Hi," came the voice of Phantom BB.

''Oh, you mother-'' Springtrap ran at the direction of the sound, but Phantom BB was not there.

''Where the hell are you?!'' Springtrap shouted.

"Hello," came Phantom BB's voice again. The voice came directly to the right of Springtrap. Springtrap looked, but saw only a machine. He noticed some writing on it and leaned closer towards it, squinting.

AUDIO DEVICE

''Ah-HA!'' Springtrap exclaimed in delight, grabbing the audio device and tearing it clean out of the wall in a shower of sparks. ''So _THIS_ is what you used to fool me! But now it's broken, so what're you gonna do?''

"We're gonna _run like heck_!" Phantom BB cried, taking off.

''Yeah, damn _right_ you're gonna run like heck!'' said Springtrap. ''It's gonna take a lot more than a stupid audio device to fool this-''

A thin wisp of smoke lifted from Springtrap's left.

Springtrap turned and saw smoke coming from the gaping hole in the wall from which he ripped the audio device out of. He could see some flickering light building up in it as well, more sparks flying, a deep rumbling ambience emanating.

''... rabbit,'' Springtrap finished meekly.

The wall exploded, cascading flames around the room. Springtrap yelled in surprise and ran, the ceiling caving in the hallway.

''Guys, RUN!'' Springtrap yelled.

"Why?" Phantom Puppet asked.

A fist of fire punched through the wall, blasting a large hunk of wood at Phantom Foxy. The wood passed right through his body, and he jumped in surprise.

''That's why!'' said Springtrap, plowing through Phantom Puppet and charging for the exit.

"EVACUATE!" Phantom Freddy shouted, following Springtrap. "Gather everyone and get outside, FAST!"

The walls were starting to melt. Fire was building up along the floor, making trails and rendering areas impassable. A gas pipe exploded, causing a huge wall of fire to slap against the wall.

"Be everyone in one piece?" Phantom Foxy yelled above the din.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Phantom BB, "but Springtrap isn't doing too well, I don't think."

"Well, we're not physical forms," said Phantom Puppet, "so the fire can't hurt us. But he _is_ a physical form, so he _would_ get damaged. It makes sense."

"No time to be scientific!" Phantom Freddy yelled. "Just _run_!"

More of the ceiling caved in, and Phantom Chica screamed, covering her head with her hands. Phantom Freddy slowed his pace, allowing her to catch up.

"Don't give up," said Phantom Freddy. "If the building caves in with us in it, we'll never find our way out."

"Oh, Foxina needed to hear that?" Phantom Mangle called from up ahead. "Thanks. _Thanks a lot_!"

"Sorry," Phantom Freddy apologized. "Don't let it get you down. Just keep going."

''Would you lot of apparitions shut up!'' Springtrap shouted. ''Just get to the exit and get out!''

"There it is!" Phantom Puppet called from up ahead.

Phantom Freddy peered as best he could through the smoke, and there it was. A rectangle of light, with red neon letters spelling EXIT above it.

"Timothy!" said Phantom Chica.

"I see it! Go!" Phantom Freddy pushed Phantom Chica ahead of him and continued. Phantom Puppet dashed through the doorway and was out. Phantom Mangle was close behind him. Phantom Foxy pounced outside and Phantom BB scampered after him. Phantom Chica slipped through, but Phantom Freddy paused. He turned back to the raging fire and looked after Springtrap.

"Springtrap?" he called out. "Are you okay?"

Springtrap came lumbering through the inferno towards the doorway. He was on fire, the light in his eyes fading and the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

''T... Timo... Timothy...'' Springtrap moaned, staggering forwards.

"Springtrap!" Phantom Freddy cried. "Grab my hand!" He quickly stuck out his hand for Springtrap to grab.

''No...'' Springtrap made a feeble attempt to grab Phantom Freddy's hand, but it passed right through it. ''No... I can't... grab... it...''

"Oh, right." Phantom Freddy withdrew. "Then come on! You're almost there! You can still make it!"

''Timothy...'' Springtrap grunted, taking another step forward. ''Run... away...''

"I'm not leaving you," Phantom Freddy cried.

''Aaaaargh!'' Springtrap screeched. ''What... a _drama_... queen!''

"Shut up!" Phantom Freddy yelled, trying to shift some rubble out of the way, but failing to do so. "Just get through the doorway!"

Springtrap walked into the doorway and it caved in on his back, opening a gaping pit just underneath the space where the doorway once was and sending Springtrap tumbling down it.

"SPRINGTRAP!" Phantom Freddy screamed. "NO!"

''TIMOTHYYYYYYYYY!'' Springtrap screamed back as he plummeted.

And then the voice faded into nothingness.

Phantom Freddy took a step back, stunned by what had happened.

Springtrap was gone.

Afterwards

Jeremy Fitzgerald walked up to the pile of wreckage, frowning. Several men were standing behind a table, and many of the pizzeria's merchandise was laid out on it.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"A catastrophe," said one of the men. "Fazbear's Fright burned down. It just came out of the blue. None of us know how it happened, but I think it was the wiring in the building. It's always been a little faulty."

"Faulty wiring?" Jeremy glanced at the wreckage again. "Faulty wiring did all _that_?"

"Apparently so," said the man. "There's really nothing else that could have."

"Huh," said Jeremy, scratching his head. "Um... so, what's going on here?"

"We're selling the last of the merchandise," said the man. "It's all we could salvage from the remains of the building."

Jeremy noticed what looked like a plush Springtrap sitting up just next to him. He picked it up and stared at it.

"... How much for the Springtrap plushie?" he asked.

"$8.99," said the man.

"$8.99..." Jeremy repeated, opening his wallet and looked in it. "Here's a ten," he said, handing a ten-dollar bill to the man. "Keep the change."

"Really!" said the man in surprise. "Keep the change? All right, then. Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," said Jeremy. "My son really likes Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, and this Springtrap plushie looks very similar to Spring Bonnie."

"In a way, he is," said the man. "The Spring Bonnie animatronic got all rotten and deteriorated, so we nicknamed him Springtrap instead, and then he became part of the horror attraction. He was a favorite. We even made plushies of him, and that one is the only one we could find."

"Well, thanks again!" said Jeremy. "My son is going to _love_ this."

"Your welcome," said the man. "Have a nice day."

"You too," said Jeremy, and he got into his purple car and drove away.

Jeremy knocked on his son's door.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly.

The child looked at the door.

"Sure," he replied drowsily.

Jeremy opened the door all the way and entered the room. "Hey, buddy. I know about what had happened and that you're under the weather now, but I bought this at, uh... Fazbear's Fright, and I thought you might want it." He held up the Springtrap plushie for him to see.

The child's eyes went wide and a big smile grew across his face. "You got Springtrap! Thank you so much, Daddy!"

"Here you go." Jeremy handed the plushie to the child's eager hands. The child reached under his covers and pulled out his Fredbear plushie.

"Fredbear, now your old stage mate is here, too!" he said happily. Then he looked back at Jeremy. "What's his name, Daddy?"

"You decide what it'll be," said Jeremy. "It's your plushie."

"Okay." The child stared at the plushie for a few minutes. "... I'm gonna name you... Plushtrap."

Jeremy smiled. "Plushtrap. I like it." He then turned to leave and walked to the door, glancing over his shoulder. "Okay, that's all I really wanted to say. You should get some rest now."

"Okay," said the child, waving. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, son," said Jeremy, waving back, then he slowly closed the door shut.

The child laid back down on the bed and snuggled up close to his Fredbear plushie and Plushtrap.

"Goodnight, Fredbear. Goodnight, Plushtrap," he whispered softly. Then he shut his eyes, but then instantly opened them again.

What was that? He could have sworn that Plushtrap had looked at him.

Shaking his head and smiling, the child shut his eyes again. _It must be because part of my brain is gone,_ he thought. _I'm starting to hallucinate. My mind's just playing tricks on me._

What he didn't know, however, was that it wasn't.

To Be Continued...


End file.
